Forever the ship of dreams
by PrettyLittleFuhrmanizer
Summary: It was the night of april 13th of 1912 The rich and high maintinance Clove Fuhrman was engaged to the handsome but rude Gale Hawthorne. She came onto the unsinkable ship along with her sister glimmer her mother and her father. She meets Cato Ludwig he was handsome and different than the other men. No hunger games clato romance on the titanic. Rated t for langueg and sexuality R
1. Chapter 1

The titanic cato and clove version

Authors note: Okay so this is obviously a Cato and Clove and is pretty ooc but hey i like the humane parts of Cato and Clove sorry if you don't but i do. I don't own most of the dialogue or ideas Titanic or The Hunger Games. Thats all James Cameron and Suzanne Collins. So anyway I hope you like and please REVIEW. Also this is shortish because hello the titanic is like a 3 1/2 hour movie! Still good but you get it.

Clove (P.O.V)

It flashes on the tv after slowly flipping through channels.

"Findings of the titanic the ship is found!" Then an announcer comes on a blonde tall male who i am guessing was one of the people who found something.

"Yesterday searching through a safe we found in the ruins of the titanic we found this picture of a woman wearing the Heart of the you know who this is please let us know" he says.

"Leah dear can you get me the phone" I ask and my granddaughter an she passes me the phone.

"grandma what is it?" She asks.

I dial the number i need. A man picks up.

"Hello?" It answers.

"Yes can i please speak to Brock Lovett ?" I ask.

"He is busy who is this?" The man asks.

"My name is Clove Ludwig. I am just wondering did you find the heart if the ocean?" I ask.

"I will go get Brock for you" he says I wait for a few minutes then he comes on.

"This is Brock Lovett." He says.

"My name is clove Ludwig and i'd like to ask have you found the heart of the ocean." I say.

The next day Leah and I are flown onto their ship to speak to those people who had a great instrest in what i had to say.

"so clove do you know who the woman in this picture is?" Brock asks.

"Well thats me" i say and they all look shocked.

"Nana are you sure thats you?" Leah asks.

"Of course its me" i say with a smile. "Clove you just became my new best friend" Brock says.

"So would you all like to hear the story" i ask."it was o so many years ago".

"So are you going to tell us what happened ?" My granddaughter leah asks me. Leah has blond hair like him but brown eyes like me. The team members who were searching for the ship surround us.

" I was getting to it leah"I say. I have never talked about this with anyone never told anyone who he was... They all sit in chairs around me with wide eyes in anticipation waiting for the story.

" it was a bright and sunny morning of april 13th 1912."

I start and now I go back to the day I first stepped on that massive ship that was known to be unsinkable.

Back to april 1912...

I look back at the land as we sail off. Hundreds of people on the unsinkable ship. So many people who now seem to look like ants as they wave goodbye to all of us. Next to me is my older sister Glimmer who my mother adores because she doesn't mind being all primp and proper all the time.

I love my sister though i wish i was as pretty as she was striking features, long blond wavy hair, emerald green eyes as for me i have long brown hair and the eyes to match i am a good height i suppose for 17 year old.

I also have my mother, my father and also my fiancé is 20 and is also married to a man she loves , Marvel Quaid who is also better than who I'm marrying. Im the youngest and the only reason why I'm marrying him is for his money.

Its not my choice its my mothers ,Gale Hawthorne is who im marrying. He is tall and muscular but vindictive and rude and I hate him.

Gale wraps his strong arm around my waist as we walk through the decks searching for our rooms.

Gale bends down to whisper in my ear "Clove would it kill you to smile" he says rudely with anger in his voice.

I put on a fake smile as we walk. Thank anyone really that we have separate rooms I'm staying in the biggest suite possible with Glimmer.

I reach my room. "See you for dinner. Wear something nice" he says flatly and starts to walk to his room but stops a few steps later.

" And clove do NOT embarrass me ... And be on time for once".

I stand there like an idiot till he walks away he didn't even look at me once.

I turn the knob to my room to find Glimmer getting things ready for tomorrow with the captain.

"Clove tommorow would you like to borrow my red dress it complements your skin tone and clashes with my eyes" glimmer says.

" thank you glimmer" I simply say i walk towards the door to leave. "Wait where are you going" Glimmer asks smoothing her dress out on her bed with purple sparkles slightly on her hands.

"For a walk" i say. "With Gale?" Glimmer questions. "No I'm trying to get away from him" i say.

"Alright be good" Glimmer says "And be back before mother finds out".

Back to present...

"So when are you going to talk about ... Him ?" Leah asks me impatiently like she used to do when she was 5, 21 years ago.

"Yeah" one of the workers asks me.

"You need to know the whole story i will have to tell you how we met, why we met, what he did for me, the reason of the picture you found, what we did with are last few hours and how we went down. Now where was I ... O yes now i remember."

Back in the past...

It was a little after lunch that didnt go so well.

Of course Gale had to order for me but Mrs. Molly Brown had a few little jokes to throw in.

I get up and walk out Molly wasn't bothering me she is more causual in behavior than the others. Gale comes to bring me back angry.

Present

"I felt like I lived my life it was filled with parties and things like that. It was over i was living in hell. No one cared about me they wouldn't have if i was gone."

Past...

I run through the decks it is dark now I bump into a few people but dont care. Im at the top of the boat the deck at the tip of the ship. I climb over the railing and look down.

Do i really want to do this?

"Dont do it" a voice says.

"Why do you care you dont know me" I say I turn my head and a tall blonde muscular handsome man stands before me.

"Well it doesn't matter it isn't a good idea thats all I need to know" he says.

"Dont go near me" I say. He starts to take off his jacket and shoes.

"What are you doing?" I ask. "If you jump i jump its simple" he states.

"What you're crazy" I say in disbelief.

"No disrespect mam but I'm not the one hanging over a railing of a ship ripping through icy water."

" You know it hurts alot.I'm from Minnesota and i went ice fishing with my dad once. Ice fishing is when-" he says but I cut him off.

" I know what ice fishing is!" I yell. "Sorry you just seem like an indoor type girl. But anyway i fell through some thin ice and the water feels like a thousand knifes hitting you at once. So I am really not looking forward to jumping in and gettin you" he tells me.

I stay silent maybe he is right."it would save you and me the trouble if you just came back over the railing."

I turn around and look at him just inches away from my face."I'm Cato Ludwig" he says "Clove Isabelle Grace Alicandra Fuhrman Kentwell" I say breathless.

"Well thats a mouth full" he says. Suddenly I slip and scream. "Grab on" cato says and I grab his hand and try to climb back up but slip againl and scream agian.

Cato gets an even tighter grip on me as he pulls me over and we both fall on the ground. He was on top of me and a few men show up this definitely doesn't look like what actually happened.

The men yell something at but I'm too breathless and frighted but relieved to know.I'm alive what in hell was i thinking!

Then gale shows up. I am up off the ground with a blanket around my shoulders while they arrest the man who just saved my life while Gale yells at him.

"Gale stop he didn't do anything to me. He saved me actually it was an accident and he helped me. I was leaning over the edge to look at the uh... Uh... Uh... What do you call them the round spinning things..." I lie.

"propellers" Gale suggests. "Yes those" I say. "I slipped and almost fell over the edge and uh, saved me from falling but almost fell himself" I finish.

"Well than the boy is a hero" one of the men says. "Is that what happened ?" One man asks "yes" Cato answers "Then give the boy a reward a $20 should do it" Gale tells one of them men "$20 is that the reward for saving the life of the woman you love" I ask.

" would you like to join us for dinner tomorrow?"Gale asks.

"Sure" Cato answers. That night back in my room Gale puts something around my neck a gift.

My eyes widen as i see it in the mirror the heart of the sea 56 carrots,Wow.

The next day...

I walk along the deck with Cato.

"So we walked about 2 miles on this deck im pretty sure you didnt come to talk to me about my life and the weather" he says.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving me and for covering for me" I say.

"So why did you try to do it" he asks.

"Many reasons" I say.

"So do you love him?" He asks.

"Excuse me" I say shocked.

"do you love him?"

"What? well thats rude i dont need to answer that to you its none of your business!" I protest.

"Well its just a question" he says.

"No it isn't. Well I thanked you now I'm going to leave" I say shaking his hand good bye. "And you have insulted me"

"well you deserved it" I say.

We keep shaking each others hands for a while. "I thought you were leaving" he says.

"I am" I say and start to leave. "you are so annoying" I say. " wait, This is my part if the ship you leave" i say stubbornly.

"Oh ho ho. Now who's being rude" he says.

"What is that stupid thing you are carrying around" I say and grab the leather portfolio thing out of his hands.

I sit down and he sits next to me. They are all pictures of people. "You are very good at drawing" I say.

"Are these real" I ask.

"Yes i drew them in paris" he says. "Paris! You really get around for a-"i say.

" You can say it a poor guy. and uh well in Paris woman will pay you for you to draw them with there clothes off" he says.

"You used this woman alot" i say pointing out a slim girl with long dark hair who is covered partly covered in a sheet.

"Oh thats katniss she has very nice bone structure" he says. She does actually nicer than me.

"Were you with her?" I ask.

"As in couple,No definitly not she was a good model though stuborn at first but had a nice sense of humor very sarcastic" he tells me.

"You have a gift" I say.

"Well thank you" cato says with a smile. We walk along the deck for a while.

"I wish i could live care free like you" I say.

"Well when we are in America I will bring you to do whatever you want ride on a roller coaster ,go fishing ,ride horses anything" he says.

My mother ends up behind us. "Clove we need to get ready" Glimmer tells me and pulls me down the hall. I can almost hear my mother glaring at Cato.

Glimmer and I get ready for dinner I wear her red dress and silver heels. My hair is down and curled and I have red lipstick on.

It the grand foyer at the top of the stairs Gale walks with my mother by his side.

Glimmer is walking next to our father and I just stand up on the stairs by the clock.

But when I look down I see Cato standing at the bottom in a formal suit. I walk down and he takes my hand and kisses the top of it. "I saw that on tv once" he says.


	2. Chapter 2

Titanic chapter 2

AN: KAY CHAPTER TWO PEOPLE! ALMOST OVER SORRY AGAIN DON'T OWN ANYTHING. THAT GOES TO THE GENIOUS KNOWN AS SUZANNE COLLINS AND JAMES CAMERON!

At dinner my mother hounded cato with questions some ver rude. I wanted to yell at her even swear but thats not lady like.

Now cato thinks he is being funny by bringing me to this party for the less wealthy people its fun but im pretty sure some guys keep hitting on me in russian.

I watch as cato dances with a little girl who cant be over 8. Its cute really. He is alot nicer than i thought.

Cato and the little girl stop dancing.

"Im going to dance with her now okay" he tells the little brunette girl to me.

Cato grabs my hand and pulls me out of my seat.

"Cato no i don't know how to do this" i say "come on its easy" he says and we kinda just jump around in circles.

After the dance floor clears out he does something that i want to try do i take off my heels and dance how he does.

I cant beleive i have never done this before. Its funny how i think i might be drunk. The dance floor once again fills with people and cato and I find ourselves running through the halls away from a man who was at dinner with us. Some how we end up in my room.

"Wow you have so many paintings" he says observing them all.

"Cato?" I ask.

"Hmm"he says as he turns around.

"Will you draw a picture of me wearing the heart of the ocean?" I ask and i can feel the blush in my cheeks.

"Wait you mean like-like- Nak-"he starts. "Typically yes" i say.

I go into the other room and change. I can hear the furniture shifting outside the door way. Yeah the door is open. I grab one of the pure white sheets and wrap it all the way around me. When i walk out i can see a faint pink tint in his pale cheeks the necklace is the only full thing I'm wearing besides the sheet.

Cato has me lie on the couch he shifted to somewhere else. I have to adjust the sheet a little and it looks like a dress for a greek goddess.

Cato starts sketching me and drawing me. It is so silent you could hear a pin drop. Cato looks so serious drawing me. "So serious" i say kinda funny. "No laughing relax your face" he tells me and i obey.

Present...

"He didnt know it but my heart was pounding the whole time like it was going to burst. It was the most erotic moment in my life. Well up till that point anyway"

"so did you guys you know"

"do it? Well sorry to dissapiont but like i said Cato was a very serious artist"

Past...

I stand behind him now changed back into my clothes a plain dress and flats.

He brushes the shaving and things off the paper after he signs the bottom.

Cato turns to me and i smile and kiss him. He kisses me back and i giggle.

I hear a door open "Clove?" They ask.

I grab cato and we run out the door and walk down the hallway.

I hear a door shut and we turn around.

"Shit run" i tell him and we both run we are near the elevator.

"Wait!" We yell to them and they let us in.

"Go!" Cato and i yell and they bring us down the guy sees us.

"bye " i say and smile cato and i both smile and wave like idiots. Once we are down on the floor we walk around a bit.

"Damn that guy is like a cop" cato says. "

i think he was" i say.

Then we see him behind a door again.

"Shit" cato mutters and we run again and end up in a think the room above where the workers of the ship are.

We end up going down and running through some guy yells at us but we keep running. We find the cargo and in there is a car that i sit in and cato sits in the front i slide down the glass window separating us.

"Where to miss ?" He says in a total fake british accent and i pull him in the back with me.

He looks at me with his intense blue eyes so soft. " kiss me" i whisper to him and he does his hand travels to my waist and im pushed down on the seats under him.

I kiss him back and wrap my arms around his neck pulling our bodies closer together.

(AN:So yah u get it u know what happens from there)

Cato and i were so close to being caught. We laugh as we run on the deck.

"Did you see the look on their faces" he says laughing with me i hug him.

"When we dock im getting off with you " i tell him.

"Really?" Cato asks and i nod.

"I love you" i tell him wow that slipped out.

"I love you too ,clove" he tells me and i kiss him.

Then a bell starts ringing. I look at cato confused then we both see it a huge ice burg scrapes across the side of the titanic.

"Holy shit" i say under my breath. The ship jerks and i grab onto cato.


	3. Chapter 3

Titanic chapter 3

Cloves POV (still past on the titanic)

He didn't I know him. He wouldn't and he didn't do it.

Cato did not steal the necklace. He didn't! The boats sinking i need to find him. He's going to die! He saved me once now its my turn to save him.

I go to run but Gale grabs my arm.

"Your going to him arnt you!?" Gale yells

"Yes I am!" I yell at him and try to tug my arm free from his grip.

"So your going to be his whore!" Gale yells

"I'd rather be his whore than your wife!" I yell at him but he wont let me go.

I spit in Gale's face and he lets me go and I run as fast as My feet will let me.

I ran down stairs and when i get into the elevator and we go down once on the floor the elevator fills with water.

I run through the corridors trying to find him. "Cato!"I yell as loud as I can .

"Clove!" I hear in a distance and I run towards the voice knowing its owner.

I find the room where Cato is hand cuffed to a pipe un guarded.

"I cant go Clove" he says.

"Yes you can we just have to break the chain" I say in the hallway i saw an axe that will work.

" I will be right back" I promise him kissing him on the lips.

I run out of the room now the water is flooding even more its up to my knees. I need to find that stupid axe.

I finally find it.

I grip it tight and try to get back to the room fast enough.

"Will this work?" I ask him.

"Yeah just be careful" Cato tells me as im next to him.

I nod. "I trust you" Cato tells me and I swing.

There is a metal snap and his hands come apart from the pole.

"Hell yeah" He yells and he huggs me.

"Oh I love you" he tells me.

"I love you too" i tell him.

Cato gets in the freezing water with me.

"Oh shit"

"shit this is cold" he keeps repeating.

I grab his hand as we run through the halls.

There is a rustling a banging of pipes on my right just then a burst of water comes through.

Cato grabs my arms and pulls me into the stairwell next to us that starts to flood as we run up it.

There is a gate at the top. "Damn it!" Cato yells as he shakes on the gate.

"Son of a bitch! Is anyone there!" Cato yells still shaking the gate.

"Help us,please!" I yell as a man runs by and the water is already up to my thighs.

"Please!" Cato and I both yell and the man tries to unlock the gate but drops the keys and runs.

I look over at Cato and he takes a deep breath and goes under the water trying to grab the keys the water comes in faster rising to my waist.

"Cato hurry!" I yell and he comes up with keys in hand. Trying to unlock the gate.

"Which one is it?" He asks me urgently.

"The square gold one" i tell him quickly and with in seconds the gate bursts open and we run up the other set of stairs that don't have a gate and they lead to the deck.

"Clove" Gale yells. Oh what does he want!

"You poor dear here put this on" Gale says putting his jacket around my shoulders.

"Come on now! Woman and Children!" A man yells talking about the life boats.

"Clove you have to get on that boat" Cato tells me.

"No! Not without you!" I tell him stubbornly grabbing his arm.

"Its okay I will be fine. You need to go" he tells me griping onto my shoulders making me look into his blue eyes.

"No. I wont" i tell him.

"Clove its okay I have a arrangement on the other side of the boat Cato will come with me we will both be fine." Gale tells me.

"See I will be fine I'll see you in a little bit, alright?" Cato says to me and I nod agreeing.

Cato kisses me and presses his fore head against mine" I love you" he tells me.

"I love you too" i tell him then get on the boat with a bunch of woman gripping onto their crying children.

The boat lowers an I see Gale and Cato talking to each other. They lied to me. How could I be so stupid! Gale is going to be fine and Cato is going to go down with the ship.

If he goes I go i don't care how stupid this is. I jump off the boat and into the deck below Cato and Gale.

"Clove!" I hear Cato yell as I run through the decks to find him and I do.

"Damn it Clove!" He says and kisses me.

"Your so stupid" "you know that your so stupid!" "But I love you" he says in between kisses.

"Why would you do that!" He yells at me.

"You jump I jump remember" I tell him and a gun fires.

Cato and I both run as Gale fires a gun shots at us.

We end up losing Gale at one point and end up back on the deck again all the life boats are gone and we will die.

The ship is tipped and Cato and I are at the tip of the ship as it gets higher and higher in the air.

Glimmers POV

"Mom?" I ask.

"Yes , Glimmer" she answers.

"Clove is still out on the ship" I tell her staring at the sinking ship that is now the death trap for thousands including my sister.

"She's going to die" I say to myself. Suddenly the ship jerks and people fly off. This is it the last piece of the ship is going looks like ants from far away and one of them is the only person in this family who ever cared about me. Clove.

Cloves POV

Cato and I are on the railing as the ship goes straight down sending people into the icy water.

"Clove when I say take a deep breath and when we go under do not let go of my hand and keep swimming up no matter what." Cato tells me and I grip onto his hand.

"This is it. Now clove" he tells me and we go under.

I lose his hand in the suction of the ship but I do what he told me and i swim up.

Once up on the surface I suck in as much air as I can.

"Cato! Cato!" I yell and he pops up behind me.

"Clove I need you to swim" he tells me and I follow him to where there is a door floating in the water.

Cato helps me on it. "What about you" I say.

"Just worry about you im ok" he says but he is shivering and so am I.

I grip his hand tighter. "I love you" I tell him.

"No, don't do that. Don't say good bye. You are not going to die not now not here. You are going to grow up and have children and get married and be happy and your going to die an old lady in your bed warm and comfy and happy. promise me you will never let go."he tells me.

" I promise. I love you" I tell him again.

"I love you too clove" Cato tells me.

Its been 20 minuets and I'm still holding onto Cato's hand. Its quiet and Im staring at the stars singing.

"I know you think that I shouldn't still love you,

Or tell you that.

But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it

where's the sense in that?

I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder

Or return to where we were

I will go down with this ship

And I won't put my hands up and surrender

There will be no white flag above my door

I'm in love and always will be

I know I left too much mess and

destruction to come back again

And I caused nothing but trouble

I understand if you can't talk to me again

And if you live by the rules of "it's over"

then I'm sure that that makes sense

I will go down with this ship

And I won't put my hands up and surrender

There will be no white flag above my door

I'm in love and always will be

And when we meet

Which I'm sure we will

All that was there

Will be there still

I'll let it pass

And hold my tongue

And you will think

That I've moved on...

I will go down with this ship

And I won't put my hands up and surrender

There will be no white flag above my door

I'm in love and always will be

I will go down with this ship

And I won't put my hands up and surrender

There will be no white flag above my door

I'm in love and always will be

I will go down with this ship

And I won't put my hands up and surrender

There will be no white flag above my door

I'm in love and always will be"

Silently I sing it comes to mind for some reason.

"Hello can anyone hear me!" A man yells I turn over to Cato.

"Cato they came" I say and shake him a little.

"Cato"I ask. No.

"Cato wake up" I say shaking him.

"Please wake up" I tell him.

He's dead. I feel horrible. I have the most horrible empty feeling in my chest. I want to scream and cry. But the second part already started.

The men start leaving. "Come back" i choke out.

"Come back!" I say louder. But thy don't hear me.

"I'll never let go" I tell Cato and kiss his hand and he sinks into the sea. A few more tears stream down my cheeks.

I swim over to a man who had a whistle and grab it.

I blow the whistle an they turn.

Present

"So now you know the man I only really ever truly loved went down with that ship. So you see Cato saved me. He saved me in so many different ways. He saved me in everyway a person can be saved. Do I regret it? No never because then I wouldnt have Alexander or Leah. I wouldnt be free the way I am. I never spoke of Cato Ludwig till now not to anyone though I'd think of him every single night since that day I lost him." I say an everyone is in tears.

Past

On the rescue ship safely doesn't feel safe. Not without Cato.

"Miss excuse me we need to register everyone can I have your name" a man asks.

"Ludwig. Clove Ludwig" i tell him.

I saw Gale later on but I hid from him.

Present

"That was the last time I saw Gale"

"The year of '29 he stuck a pistol in his mouth. Well at least that is what I read"

"So grandma is grandpa actually my grandfather or was it?" Leah asks me.

"No he isnt. Cato is, sadly he never got to meet his own daughter. He was 19 when he died." I tell her.

"Does mom know?" She asks.

"No, I met the grandfather that you thought was your grandfather a year after your mother was born so no she didnt know." I answer.

I go to my bed room , the ship is empty on the deck.

I walk out near the railing and look down. I pull the heart of the ocean out of my pocket and drop it down into the sea where it belongs.

When I get back into my room I fall asleep so much more quickly than usual.

In dream...

There he stands young again. His blonde hair slicked back, he soft pink lips pulled into a smile, his blue eyes still sparkling.

Im young again. He is here.

"Cato" i say and he smiles.

"Its been a long time Clove" he tells me and I nod.

Cato kisses me and the bell tolls midnight and the dream stays. Wait this isnt a dream its real. Completely and utterly real.

The Titanic 1912 was truly the ship of dreams

The End...


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note- So this is the alternative ending!oh also I changed my mind so sorry. I wanted Clove to have a son instead of a daughter. Don't ask why. But his name is Alexander. get it. no yes okay?I hope you enjoy :) R&R -Catoloverxclovelover

Im in my kitchen right now sipping on coffee. It has been two years since the Titanic sank into the ocean.

My son sits on the table sucking his thumb. His dark brown eyes concentrate on me as I hold a cupcake in my hand. Its Cato's 21st birthday.

"Its daddy's birthday, Xander" I tell him sitting down on a chair and placing him in my lap.

I let him eat the cupcake and he gets blue frosting in his hair.

"You know if I did that when I was your age I would have gotten in so much trouble. But your way to cute to punish. You look to much like your daddy" I say putting my arms around my son.

He probably doesn't know half the things I'm saying. Well he is only about one and a half. "Daddy!" Alexander yells.

My eyes look up to the door way of the kitchen and there Cato is standing there with a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah Xander there's daddy" I say with a smile.

I pick Xander up and go over to Cato. "Happy birthday" I tell him and he kisses me.

I cant believe two years ago we both almost died in the crash of the Titanic.

(Back to the crash)

"Cato, wake up. Please wake up" I tell him over and over.

Cato's blue eyes come open and look at me.

"They came" I whisper to him and he slowly turns to see. Were going to be okay.

(Clove talking about the past)

That night Cato and I were saved. Both okay and healthy.

We got engaged a month later. A few days after the wedding in June of 1912 I found out that I was pregnant. Already 3 months. On October 31st I had Alexander. Cato named Alexander and since then we have lived together in the mansion my family owns but never goes too.

(Back to normal clove)

I put Alexander to bed and go back to my bed room.

Cato sits down on top of the covers wearing what he usually wears to sleep his pajama pants he sleeps shirtless. I sit down next to him and he puts his arm around me and I lay on his chest

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can Clove you know that you can ask me anything"

"You might get mad at me" I say

"What is it?"

"I-Im-I... Cato I cant I'm afraid you'll get really mad"

"I wont just tell me please."

"I-I-I'm-I'm pregnant" I say in a stutter he is going to hate me.

"Really?"

"Yes"

"When did you find out?"

"After you left around noon. Glimmer came over with Jasper and since she is pregnant again she said she had her suspicions that I might be. I took a test and it was positive"

"Why would you ever think I would be mad about that? Thats great Clove. Did you not want another child?" He asks

"I don't know I already have my hands full with Alexander but I guess I could make it work. There is nothing I can do. Anyway I have you"

So that is my alternative ending did you like it? Cato didn't die! Yay! So I was thinking Maybe I will make a few more chapters for the Alternative Ending. Let me know. R&R its short


End file.
